The Captain and The Waiter
by IchigoMelon
Summary: Pirate!AU. Kiku Honda is a waiter at a local restaurant who winds up back in the past where he meets Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a dangerous Pirate Captain. How will he return to his own time with the help of this man?
1. Chapter 1

The storm grey clouds rumbled overhead, silver linings making them clearly visible in the dark sky. The winds were picking up, the sea waves rising higher and higher with each passing burst, rocking the ship. It was clear sign of an upcoming storm, a vicious one at that. He could read it clearly, likely only hours from now.

Jade eyes surveillance the surroundings, the scent of sea air strong in his lungs. Storms were normal in this area, normal in general, really, so why was there such a sinking feeling lurking inside of him? He didn't know. It just continued to roar and gurgle inside of him, like a fire ready to explode, but unwilling to come out.

"I wonder why there is such a bad feeling in the air today…" he said softly, a Spanish accent dotting his tongue.

Though the feeling lingered, he shrugged it off as a misconception, and turned on his heel. His boots made a light clack on the wooden deck as he walked off.

* * *

"Kiku!"

Kiku Honda snapped from his thoughts, turning sharply on the voice that called out to him. The beautiful images that had been dancing around his mind had vanished, and he smiled a bit sheepishly as he tilted his head. "Hai, Yao-San?"

Yao Wang, his older brother and boss crossed his arms expectantly, raising and eyebrow at him before sighing irritably. "Stop daydreaming all the time aru! There's work to be done and you're not getting it done by standing there! There's time for that when we get home."

Kiku bowed his head a bit, nodding slightly. His family owned a restaurant business and the Japanese man himself was one of the working waiters there. It was a relatively simple job on average, but it also grew somewhat boring daily. He tended to retreat accidentally into another world, which often got him scolded.

"Now, if you please, I need you to get me a bottle of wine that's on the top left shelf of the cellar. It's with a few others so it should be easy to find, aru. Can you do that for me while I do the job _you _were supposed to do?"

He nodded quickly. "Of course. I'll get right on it, Yao-San."

Kiku hurried to the back of the restaurant, and headed down into the cellar, a slight headache causing his head to spin. He didn't know why the headache had suddenly hit him, for he had been fine moments ago. He chose to ignore it as he searched for the bottle Yao had spoken of.

The Japanese man found what he was looking for, yet his height put him at a disadvantage for the task. He found a large crate, and pushed it over, before stepping up onto it. He grabbed the bottle he needed, and smiled as he stepped down.

Kiku pushed the crate back into the spot where the others were. He held the bottle in his hands, and out of curiosity, read the label. It seemed like pretty fancy stuff, but he supposed if Yao wanted it he was all right with that.

He was about to head out again when he decided to take a look around. Now that he thought about it, he'd never bothered to take an actual look around the cellar, not that there was probably a lot to it.

The area was an average size, not too large but not too small. The space was filled with storage and miscellaneous things. He had been correct, there was nothing gallantly of interest. That is, until his eye caught a door.

It was a simplistic door, a dark wood color with a little golden handle that jutted out. It wasn't as shiny as it could've been, for it looked to be smothered in dust like the rest of the things in the cellar. Something drew him to it, and out of curiosity, he walked over, and examined it further.

There were strange markings on the door, markings that no matter how many times he looked over, couldn't form a picture of some sort. It didn't create an insignia or a symbol or anything at all. It looked to be just a lot of markings.

Kiku reached out and touched the knob, swiping some of the dust off of it as he did. He brushed the dust on his hand off on his pant leg, and twisted it slowly, and it creaked loudly as it swung open.

There was an abyss of darkness that seemed to be surrounding. There was no clear path for what lied beyond the door, and quite frankly it terrified him a bit. He felt some sort of strange aura that emitted from it, and he decided that leaving it be would be the best course of action.

Though, fate had other plans.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned on his heel, but to his luck he lost his balance, and the door still being open, caught him and he fell inside. Instead of hitting solid something, he found himself free falling through darkness, and his heart pounded wildly. He felt like he should be screaming, but strangely his voice felt like it was left up.

Kiku clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact when suddenly he found himself immersed in water. It was cold, and it rushed over his body, the taste of salt quickly entering his mouth. Instinctively he rushed back to the surface of wherever, swimming back and breaking the top. He gasped for air, and it was only then he realized that he still held the wine bottle in his hand.

The Asian sighed a bit, and looked around, trying to gain his surroundings, but to no avail. As far as he could see, it was all water. He waded carefully, trying to find something to help him.

Kiku rounded, and caught the sight of a ship off in the distance, and stared at it dumbly for a moment, before realizing it was heading towards him. He raised his hand out of the water, trying to signal it and gain its attention.

It seemed as if it were taking forever to make their way over to him if they even were at all, before he heard a voice call out a bit, it was vague, sounding Italian.

"Hey! Someone's in the water!" it barked. "Should we get 'em out?"

There wasn't a reply from what he could hear, but soon enough something was thrown out to him, and the angry voice cried out to him again. "Grab hold!"

Kiku did so, and in a matter of time he was pulled up and thrown on board the massive ship. He was cold and wet, but glad to be safe for the most part, and out of the water. He glanced up gratefully, and mustered a small smile to the many faces staring at him incredulously. Kiku noticed that they were all wearing older clothes, clothes that seemed to belong to the Age of Exploration, or, the pirate era. He suddenly felt very out of place.

There was murmuring of uncertainty, and as Kiku rose to his feet they all went for the weapon on their belts that the Japanese man hadn't noticed before. He immediately tensed and raised his hands, dropping the wine bottle. It didn't break, and it rolled down the deck of the ship, until stopping at the contact with someone's foot. He raised his gaze, and met a pair of eyes unlike any other. Beautiful, and a shade of green that seemed to be bursting with life, confidence, and awareness.

The man bent down and picked up the bottle, reading the label, allowing a wide grin to form across his lips. He gazed at Kiku, intrigued, and said something in a foreign tongue that he did not understand. As if seeing his confusion, he switched it up a bit.

"_Hola_, foreigner. Seems you're in a rather rough situation, huh? I am Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, welcome to the _Milagro_."

* * *

**Holy shit what is this ANOTHER Pirate!AU? I must be out of my mind. **

**Well, not really. This isn't MY story, this is a collaboration project between myself and Bri Nara (Go check her out, man, she is AMAZING). We agreed that I'd post the story. We're going to be alternating chapters. She'll write chapter two, and I three, so on and so forth. **

**Since we both LOVE SpaPan, we decided to make this. This is also based off of a picture we saw, and this was born. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-IchigoMelon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ca...Captain?"

Kiku examined the man before him. This 'Antonio'. He had deep jade-green eyes that were looking down at him with amusement. There were curly brown locks beneath a feathered captain's hat. Tanned skin from being in the sun's embrace for so long. He was clad in a long red coat until he removed it and offered it to Kiku.

"Si. Now what brings you to the middle of the sea, foreigner?" he asked. Kiku noticed his thick Spanish accent.

"K-Kiku..." the man let out.

"Que?" The pirate gave him a confused look.

"My name is Kiku, Antonio-san."

Antonio smiled. "I'll call you Kiku so long as you address me as Captain Antonio. Alright?"

"Yes, An- I mean, Captain. As to answer your question..." Kiku tried to think back as to how he even ended up in the ocean. "I have no idea."

Antonio raised an eyebrow and looked at one of his crew mates. "Lovino, take our... guest to my quarters. We have some matters we need to discuss later."

Kiku was nervous as to what these matters were, but obediently followed the Italian into the depths of the ship.

* * *

As Antonio opened the door, he caught Kiku staring at the splendor the of the Captain's quarters.

Kiku was gazing at the objects around the room that seemed to come straight out of a fantasy. There were dully shining compasses resting atop maps that showed rich tropical islands. On the wall hung a shining axe. There were several large chests scattered across the room, full of what Kiku didn't know.

After all, his curiosity got him in this position in the first place.

The Asian turned his attention from the trinkets to their owner.

"Well," Antonio began. "We figure that you aren't a spy due to your strange attire." He gestured to the other's damp waiter's uniform. "So, what were you doing out in the water?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"Where are you from?"

"California."

Antonio tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. _"Donde?"_

"America."

Antonio continued to stare at him until a thought occurred to him. "Oh. You mean the New World?"

_New World?_ Kiku thought. I_t hadn't been referred to as that since the Exploration A... Oh my gosh._ He suddenly felt faint.

"Kiku?"

"...C-Captain...What year is it?"

Antonio blinked. "What a strange question... The year is 1588."

Kiku felt himself slump in his seat. Antonio jumped to his feet to see what was wrong with his guest.

"Kiku?"

Over four hundred years.

He was back in a time over four hundred years before his own... This sort of thing was impossible, right? This was an occurrence that could only happen in his daydreams...Right?

"Kiku! What's wrong?" Antonio asked with concern clear in his voice.

"It can't be 1588!" Kiku said in a panicked voice.

"Of course it is." Antonio responded.

Kiku put his face in his hands. "How? How could this happen?" How could he get home? Back to his brother? To his life? He couldn't live in the past!

"How could what happen?"

Kiku looked back at Antonio. The man's eyes were full of worry. Why not tell him?

"I... I'm not from this time..." Kiku mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm not from this time," Kiku said a little more loudly. "I'm... I'm from the future."

Antonio just gave him a blank look.

"...You drank the sea water, didn't you?" the pirate deadpanned.

"I'm telling the truth!" Kiku said.

Antonio crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Prove it? Kiku thought. How do I prove it? Wait... perhaps...

"Do you still have the bottle of wine I had when I came on board?"

"Yes..."

"Could you please go get it?"

Antonio gave him skeptical look, but went out of the room to retrieve the only evidence Kiku had. Once Antonio returned, he had the bottle. Kiku examined the date on the the bottle. It was old by the standards of Kiku's time, but it was certainly a year late enough to convince the pirate.

"The date. Look at the date."

Antonio stared blankly at the front of the bottle. Then his jade-green eyes widened. "Dios mio..."

"Do you believe me now?"

The pirate nodded. "How did you come here?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"How are you to return?"

Kiku didn't say a word. For a while, neither of them said a word. Both thinking over the answer to that question.

"How about... how about I assist you?"

"A...Assist me?"

"Of course." Antonio smiled. "'Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and the boy from a distant era'. That sounds like a legend for the ages. Why would I pass that up?"

Kiku smiled back. "It's a deal then, Captain Carriedo."

* * *

**Bri here, I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy our little collab project. See you next time~**


End file.
